


Exposed

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Hand Jobs, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercury asks for control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture: http://isaac-sebastian-brighton.tumblr.com/post/136896576979/kay-perhabs-we-wont-see-torchwick-being-freed
> 
> Also, it is assumed that Mercury (and Emerald) are 18+ because I still firmly believe they are just posing as high school students.
> 
> Spoilers for V3E7.

Mercury played his careful game. He knew there were buttons to push, surfaces to caress. Dragging his lips over Roman’s collarbone was no different as he pulled away, certain that Cinder had already dragged his partner off for her own level of fun.

“What are you doing, Mercury?” Roman’s eyes narrowed, his eyes looking even more intense.

“Just going on instinct.”

“I have a feeling you might be a little disappointed… if you keep with the way that you’re going.” Roman put his hand on Merc’s chest to push him away, heading back to his quarters, where he could sort out just what was happening here.

“Hey Roman,” Mercury called out to Roman once he had turned heel to walk away from him. “You ever think about spanking anyone with that cane?”

Roman stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at the cane, thumb grazing over the button that transformed it into the cannon. He looked back at Mercury. His eyes has a fiery quality to them that made Mercury smile

“I’ll take that as a yes. Do you want to?” He stared Roman down. “Some people are into it.”

Roman blinked for a moment, mouth curling into a smile. “Your place or mine?”

Mercury nodded toward his room. “The ladies are busy on the other side of the base anyway. Your room is too close to Cinder’s.”

“For good reason.”

\---

“You’re sure you want this,” Roman asked, taking in the tattoos that adorned Mercury’s left arm as he pulled off his jacket and shirt. “I’m not sure you’ve even been in this position before.”

“Well, not one where I’ve had the control to make it stop.” Mercury unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down as well. Roman swallowed as he took in the pale flesh and coiled muscles in front of him, paying no attention to the robotic prosthetics that started around mid-thigh. Mercury closed his distance between the two of them before looking over at his bed. He took Roman’s free hand, and placed it over the curve of his ass, skin starting to prickle at the coolness of the room. “Generally, you hit right around here. Upper thighs are also okay and unless you want to break the Melodic Cudgel, don’t hit the metal. I don’t mind if you scratch my back, but I’d prefer you not break it with something so thick.”

Roman nodded at how forward Mercury was being with the kink, threading his fingers up the back of Mercury’s neck to bury them in the base of his hair, pulling on it to expose his neck. Roman scraped his teeth over Mercury’s neck, grinning at the surprised gasp followed by the hiss.

“So for right now, you’re mine?”

“If you want me to be.”

“And if you want me to stop?” Roman’s teeth dug into Mercury’s neck, and Merc’s eyes slipped closed.

“Colors. Red means stop.”

Roman nodded. He pulled his mouth away from Mercury, spinning him around and shoving him down onto the bed. Roman took his time, running a hand over the smooth skin. Mercury closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for the first blow, for the bloom of pain that would give him focus. Mercury licked his lips as he waited, doing his best not to react to the light touches across his ass and thighs as Roman walked behind him in a predatory fashion.

“Are you sure you want this?” Roman’s eyes flicked back over to the sleeve of tattoos on that left arm again, knowing the young man was no stranger to pain before remembering the legs weren’t exactly painless either.

“Entirely. Like I said, this is a pain that’s controlled. It’s different.”

Roman started with his hand, keeping the black leather glove on, nudging Mercury to close his legs. “Don’t want you accidentally catching anything with the cane that you aren’t expecting.”

Mercury’s eyes fluttered the more the soft touches lit his skin on fire, making it sensitive before Roman landed the first blow with his cane.

It came more as a surprise than anything, not having the punch of pain that Mercury was expecting. Another blow at about the same speed, not hurting, but warming Mercury up to the next blow that he could hear coming with how quickly the cane sliced the air. Mercury took in a breath quickly, his teeth chattering slightly at the pain that was blossoming in a thin line across his back side.

“Was that closer to what you were thinking, Black?” Roman let the coolness of the gloves graze over the heated flesh where he had just hit, reddening under where his cane had stuck Mercury. “Is this the sort of pain you like to control? Usually you’re so much less controlled, like a little Thunderstorm. You just like making people think you have it all figured out.”

Mercury closed his eyes, breath evening out, and nodded. He gasped, almost biting his lip when Roman struck him again, just above where he had before. The pain mixed with Roman’s words and he focused on both, licking his lips.

“Better than looking like a villain everywhere I go. I at least blend,” Mercury ground out, breaking his silence in order to provoke Roman into more.

“Ohh feisty.” Roman delivered another two smacks of his cane and Mercury’s back arched, making his mechanical toes curl under the pain that was spreading through him. He had parted his legs slightly and Roman smirked. “Seems you enjoy this more than I thought you would.” Mercury buried his face into the bedspread, keeping his hand splayed out before Roman caned him again, making his fingers curl into the blanket.

Roman cocked his head. “You okay there, Black?” The soft nod and the uncurling of his fingers before Roman delivered another blow that made Mercury harden even more was all the signal Roman needed before rubbing the gloved hand over the several blows he had left on the younger man. “I think that’s enough for now, even if you may not think so. I have to save something for later.” Roman pushed at Mercury’s hips, pushing him onto his back and grinned as his cock sprang up, bouncing against Mercury stomach and making him blush.

“See, you did like it more than I thought you would. But let’s not waste that.” Roman reached for the shaft, keeping his glove on and stroked Mercury slowly, watching his face as he worked his hand over the hardened flesh. Mercury bucked his hips into Roman’s hand, not expecting to be finished like this. The leather from the gloves caressed him just right and after all of the pain, the unexpected pleasure sent jolts through him that brought him closer.

Mercury finally spilled onto his stomach and Roman’s glove after a few more minutes, the teeth on his neck pushing him over. The gloved fingers, covered in his stickiness pressed to his lips and Mercury licked the gloves clean, much to Roman’s delight.

Roman pulled away after a bit, saving a few minutes to run his fingers through Mercury’s hair. “You know, we could make you a little more predictable. Instead of rolling in like a Thunderstorm, you could just come to my room tomorrow.” Roman’s eyes panned down, looking at Mercury’s hips. “I have a few more marks that I want to put on you that will make you just as _excited_ for my attentions.”

Mercury grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.


End file.
